la relacion
by villatoroLTD
Summary: estes mi segundo fic que hago espero que les guste


Capitulo 2

La relación **por :**

**Villatotoltd **

**En mi primer finc que hice blu se había relacionado con kristin en el relacionado los dos**

Era un día como todo los guacamayos azules estaba en su nido estaba blu y perla y los niños blu dijo q perla que iba a salir a un lugar con un su amiga que había conocido . blu se fue de su nido para con su amiga llamada kristin que era guacamaya Jacinto que se había enamorado un poco de blu .

Blu llego al lugar indicado que le dijo kristin era un lugar hermoso era un hotel de aves donde dormirán blu le pregunto al recepcionista del hotel en que habitación vivía kristn

Blu _ disculpe me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra una guacamaya llamada kristin

Recepcionista _ vive en la habitación numero 45 una puerta azul ahí vive ella

Blu: gracias entonces s blu se dirigió al lugar donde le dijo el recepcionista

Kristin_ estaba acostado esperando a blu desde que tiempos cuando blu toco la puerta kristin le abrió la puerta ella estaba emocionada que blu había llegado.

Ella le pidió a blu que se sentara en una sillas que tenia ella en su departamento ella tena una cama y una televisión pero su cuarto estaba desordenado entonces comenzó a platicar con ella hablar de un monton de cosas kristin dese hace cuanto tiempo estas con perla le pregunto a blu un poco curiosa

Blu yo y ella nos conocimos en un centro de conservación de aves en rio de janeiro ella un poco agresiva pero yo trate de que fuera pero después perla quiso ir se de mi lado y yo le di un beso dijo blu un poco triste .

Kristin entonces tu y ella son pareja blu le contesto que si eran tenia tres niños eran dos hembras y una macho pero Carla siempre se mantenía escuchando música en su ipod bia se mantenía haciendo calculo y Tiago estaba siempre con su madre .pero lo malo cuando a carla se le acana la batería su ipod siempre se iba conmigo que yo la abrazara pero yo y Bia siempre nos manteníamos resolviendo problemas matemáticos que unos libros que tenia lindo de la universidad dijo blu contándole a kristin.

Blu le dijo a kristin que le contara su historia pero kristin dijo que era un poco timida entonces comenzó kristin blu ,yo tenia pareja pero tuvimos un machos u dos hembras el macho se llamaba Edwin y las hembras se llamaban Ester y la otra no me acuerdo bien si nombre pero éramos felices hasta que un dia nigel se nos metió a nuestra vida pero poco a poco sentía que mi pareja no estaba tanto tiempo conmigo y con los niños yo me encargaba de ellos . poco a poco nos fuimos separando al final nos separamos le dijo kristin a blu un poco triste lo que le había pasado.

Blu le dijo a kristin le podía traer un poco de gaseosa se sentía algo sediento pero kristin fue a la cocina le trajo lo que le había pedido blu la trajo en sus plumas kristin tenia cola hermosa que le había atraído a blu pero trato de sopórtalo la belleza que tenia kristin pero después kristin le pidió a blu si podía quedarse en su habitación es que se sentía un poco sola en el apartamento que tenia blu lo penso le dijo saber si podía porque perla se va a preocupar por mi ella es muy cariñosa ella es buena con los niños pero lo iba a pensar si se quedaba con ella.

Poco se fue acercando kristin a blu que quería besarlo pero también quería no podía traicionar a su pareja entonces blu le pidió que le diera un masaje en el cuello porque lo tenia un poco adolorido pero kristin le respondió que ella no era buena en hacer masajes , pero blu quería el masaje quería que kristin se lo hicera , después al poco tiempo kristin se lo hizo a blu pero kristin quería tener una relación con blu pero blu se excitaba mas cuando le tocaban la plumas de su espalda pero blu ya no supo aguantarlo en cierto grado mejor se dejo llevar , blu se paro sobre , kristin pero kristin le dijo que estaba haciendo .

Después le dijo blu que no podían hacer lo que quería kristin pero kristion quería pero blu se le oponía hasta que dijo blu que si seguía haciendo esto se iba a ir de la habitación pero kristin no quería que blu se fuera se su apartamento después siguieron conversando los dos , hasta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde se tenia que ir a su nido .

Kristin _ quedate un rato mas dijo a blu¡ algo enojada.

Blu ¡ no puedo quedarme porque mi pareja me espera! Dijo blu algo apresurado tratando de abrir la puerta.

Kristin ¡no te dejare ir blu eres mio ¡ ella se estaba acercando a la puerta donde quería salir blu.

Blu¡ dejame salir guacamaya loca! decía con grito.

Kristin a quien le dices loca ¡acercándose mas a blu.

Blu! tu eres la loca me tratas de encerrar ¡.

Kristin si te vas yo llorare! Ella empezó a llorar .

Blu porque lloras si yo no hice nada" dijo un poco triste con la situación .

Kristin es que no entiendes que yo te amo y tu no me aceptas ¡ dijo ella.

Blu tu me amas kristin! Dijo blu curioso con lo que le dijo kristin.

Kristin enserio blu yo te amo desde el primer dia que te vi en el restuarante! Dijo kristin algo cariñosa con blu

Blu pero kristin yo tengo pareja como te voy a amar no debo traicionar a perla! Dijo el.

Kristin- pero tu no entiendes que te amo muchísimo! Dijo ella a blu un poc triste.

Blu _kristin nosotros dos solo seremos amigos no puedo ser tu pareja¡ dijo el con una cara de seriedad.

Kristin_ bueno lo entiendo que tienes pareja entonces seremos amigos ven a verme cuando tu quieras¡ dijo ella un poco decepcionada de lo que dijo blu.

Blu -si te vendré a ver cuando pueda haber si perla me deja venir¡ dijo alegre que entenderá kristin.

Kristin- y q cuando me vas a presentar a perla para conocerla ¡dijo ella un poco curiosa.

Blu _ ¿un dia la voy a traer para que te conozca kristin?

Kristin- ok la quiero conocer a ella para que seamos amigas.

Blu me puedes dar un vaso de agua! Dijo el.

Kristin enseguida te la traeré ¡dijo corriendo para la cocina.

Blu gracias es que ya me sentía sediento.

Kristin de nada solo como amigos quedaremos.

Blu kristin ya me debo ir ya se esta haciendo tarde

Kristin bueno tu pareja ya estará preocupada.

Blu ahí vengo otro dia a visitarte.

Kristin te vere luego ¡dijo ella.

Se fue de la habitación blu kristin cierra la puerta blu andaba bajando las escalera y se despidió del recepcionista

Recepcionista vuelva pronto

Blu se fue volando hacia su nido para abrazar a su familia se encontró que ellos los abrazo mucho en especial su pareja después abrazo a sus hijos . ellos estaban felices que su padre había vuelto

Perla a donde fuiste blu tan apresurado ¡dijo ella

Blu fui a visitar a una amiga que no me dejaba salir de su apartamento ¡dijo el

Perla que raro que tu amiga no te dejaba ir ¡dijo ella

Blu es que estaba loca un poco decía que me amaba mucho ¡ dijo el

Perla que ella te amaba no te creo que fue capaz de eso ¡ dijo ella

Blu bueno eso em dijo ella después le hize entender que yo no a la amaba que yo te amaba a ti¡ dijo el enamorado de perla..

Después venia carla abrazar a su padre que lo quería mucho también los demás lo fueron a abrazar

Carla papa te quiero mucho¡ dijo ella abrazando a su padre

Blu yo también te quiero mucho Carla es muy hermosa como tu madre¡ dijo el

Tiago papa yo también te quiero mucho somos iguales tengo tu caracter1

Bia papa hice esto para ti mostrándole una carta dirigida a su padre ¡

La carta decía :

Papa eres el mas bello te admiro mucho papa somos iguales nosotros dos nos gusta resolver problemas tu quieres tanto a mi madre que nos protejes con mucho amor de tu hija bia

Blu es muy hermosa de tu parte bia es un linda carta que me has escho te felicito! Dijo el a bia

Bia gracias papa tu me has enseñado que se deben n resolver los problemas

Tiago papa yo también te quiero decir algo : papa eres el mas bonito padre que tengo

Blu tu también eres bonito eres igual a mi ustedes son hermosos

Después perla le dijo a blu que ya era tiempo de dormir que los niños se fueran a dormir.

Perla blu ya tengo sueño vamos a dormir

Blu vamos mañana tenemos un gran dia que hacer

**Continuara …..**

**Pd desde Guatemala para los fans de rio acepto las criticas de dark_zoo y los demás escritores **


End file.
